slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Slender Beings (The Slenderworld)
' Slender Beings' are supernatural beings depicted in the fanart series The Slenderworld by dimelotu and is based on the idea that there have been multiple "Slendermen" throughout history. Details Almost every Slender Being was a human with their own backstory at some point but were transformed into a "Slender Man" like being through a certain ritual, either willingly or unwillingly. The version of the ritual used each time may vary with every new generation, twisting or changing some of the variables of the original version which was lost ages ago. These beings are of great interest to a group known as The Cult of Zalgo, who believe there's a connection between the ritual, the resulting beings and Zalgo. They seek the original form of the ritual and to catalog, study and if possible, capture all of the remaining Slender Beings. The class of a Slender Being is determined by studying his known abilities/characteristics or if unknown, measuring his radioactive trace, as every Slender-being emits some kind of radioactive wave. # Harmless, unaware of his/her condition or paranormal abilities. # Dangerous, aware of his/her paranormal abilities to some extent, threat mainly physical. # Fatal, aware of his/her paranormal abilities to its full extent. # Major threat, aware of his/her paranormal abilities to its full extent. Has certain characteristics or abilities that elevates him from the average and poses a major threat to all of the humanity or part of it. # Almost pure form, has god-like characteristics or abilities and poses a major threat to all of the humanity. Very few specimens are cataloged with this class. Known Slender Beings The folowing are the known Slender Beings in the series Der Ritter Bio Wilhelm Burgstaller was a cruel nobleman in the medieval Germany, the owner of a formidable fortress and a considerable number of lands. His passions were hunting, war and more secretly the study of the occult. At the age of 38 he contracted a terrible disease without cure at the time, that would have caused his death in a short time. Desperately he looked for a way to prolong his life in the realms of the occult, even hired the best witches and warlocks of the country. One of them appeared to know one particular version of the ritual of transformation and upon using it on the nobleman, resulted on the Slender being known as Der Ritter. With his new condition the nobleman was no longer bound to the disease, could conquest even more lands and defy the royalty. Like an army of one man he conquered the terrains of the other noblemen and factions adjacent to his, without intentions of stopping there. The other nobles and factions nearby, seeing the great threat posed by Der Ritter, joined forces to trace a plan in order to end him. Of course sending new hordes of knights to fight him did not work, as it seemed literally invulnerable. When all seemed lost for them, one of the apprentices of the warlock who performed the ritual offered to stop Der Ritter in exchange for a large reward. They agreed and the apprentice made another kind of ritual that somehow weakened Der Ritter, allowing the surviving noblemen forces to definitively kill him. Wilhelm's son managed to save most of the fortune looted by Der Ritter during his years of conquest. With it, he founded what is now known as the Cult of Zalgo. The version of the ritual used for the transformation and the ritual used to weaken Der Ritter could not be recovered. Known Paranormal Abilities Mainly physical superiority, with inhuman size, durability and strength. Capable of killing dozens of armored men with just one blow of his spear. Can grow multiple arms on his back and use them without difficulty. Although not specified in the historical records it seems capable of inducing an intense aura of fear on his enemies. Miscellaneous Facts *First seen: Germany, 1540 * Last seen: Germany, 1543 * Status: Deceased * Class: 4 * Height: Variable, approximately 6.53 meters, based on the armor remains (8-10 meters on the historical records). Based On *A fake Slender Man wikipedia entry *Vlad the Impaler - (Historical) *Sir Daniel Fortesque - (MediEvil) *Sauron - (LotR) Addendums Slenderworld addendum armor remnants by dimelotu-d75c67y.png|Der Ritter's armor remnants in George Miller's Mansion, Circa 1932. Der ritter turntable animation 1 by dimelotu-d75cd03.gif|Turnable Animation Der ritter turntable animation 2 by dimelotu-d75cf2c.gif|Turnable Animation The Alley Stabber Bio Dalton Flynn was the typical street thug in Victorian England. Raised in the streets as an orphan, he had to resort to robbery and other minor crimes in order to survive. At the age of 19 he joined a street gang. His skill allowed him climb positions in the hierarchy of the gang very quickly, getting more important assignments and receiving more money. One of these missions was to eliminate the mysterious leader of a rival gang that recently appeared. He failed and was captured, as the overwhelming power of the rival gang was unexpected. The leader of the rival gang was experienced in the art of the occult and having witnessed the abilities of Dalton, thought of him as the perfect specimen for a certain ritual he had in mind. It would allow him to control the thug's mind and convert him into the perfect henchman. The ritual was performed on Dalton, but something went wrong and the resulting Slender being burst out without control, killing everyone on the building. The Slender being, now a mindless killer without past memories, fled out of the scene and hid in the suburbs. During the following years, he lurked in dark alleys, luring unsuspecting preys to satisfy his killer impulses and regain some control over himself. He was seen a few times (it is unknown whether accidentally or intentionally), which helped to create the urban legend of The Alley Stabber. The fate of the Alley Stabber is unknown, as he ceased his activities in 1914 never to be seen again. New investigations by the Cult suggests that Flynn regained enough consciousness to contact the remnants of his former gang in order to retire permanently. The version of the ritual used for the transformation could not be recovered, although Flynn's instability makes it not worthy to be found. Known Paranormal Abilities Mainly physical superiority with inhuman size, durability, strength and agility. Great assassination skills with knifes. Capable of growing multiple tentacles and some kind of limited teleportation. Miscellaneous Facts *First seen: England, 1862 *Last seen: England, 1914 *Status: Inactive *Class: 2 *Height: Variable, approximately 2.50 - 3 meters (based on historical records). Based On *Jack the Ripper - (Historical) *James Moriarty - (Sherlock Holmes) *Huntsman: The Orphanage - (PC Videogame). Addendums Riper1 1 by dimelotu-d75cmep.gif|Turnable Animation The alley stabber turntable animation 2 by dimelotu-d75co7x.gif|Turnable Animation Fear Dubh Bio (The following is a reconstruction based on local folklore and excerpts of historical records requested by the order) "Douglas Ross was a humble fisherman in the early 18th century Scotland. He lived with his little daughter in a borderline poverty state, being fishing the only thing keeping them alive. At some point Douglas fell ill with cholera. Despite that, he had no choice but to continue with his job to feed his family. In an unfortunate day, while fishing alone on his boat in a place somewhat apart from the usual, he had a shock due to the advanced stage of his disease and lost consciousness. He woke up days later with his boat crashed in a cove, far from the crowded bay. He realized that some parts of his body, notably his hands, became bloated and black due to the wounds caused by the crashing and the continued exposition to the water. When he returned to the town, the doctors diagnosed both his hands with a strong gaseous gangrene and determined that they had to be cut off. In his new condition Douglas cannot work anymore. He was forced to sell the little he had to survive, even his house. Eventually he and his daughter found themselves living in the streets begging for food. One day a strange woman approached the pair and proposed a deal to Douglas. She offered him a spell that could regrow his hands and his luck in exchange for his "soul". In the desperate state that he was, with nothing to lose, he accepted. Then, the woman used a variant of the Slender ritual on Douglas. The next day, Douglas woke up with his hands regenerated and with a renovated health. His life got better from that day on. He managed to go back to fishing and bought again his house. He and his daughter were living a prosper life for the moment, until one morning, Douglas's body began to change. The delayed ritual began to transform Douglas, increasing his height abnormally and turning his skin to a grey/black tone. His right eye fell off as well as most of his hair. The residents of the town rejected Douglas, seeing him as some kind of freak. Eventually they took the custody of his daughter by force and exiled him from the village. The isolation increased the transformation process of douglas and drove him to insanity. He blamed himself and his bad luck for his situation. In a fit of rage, he cut off with an axe what he believed to be the origin of the curse, his hands, only to reveal the same bloated stumps that he had in the beginning. This broke his mind completely. During the following decades he left his isolation and wandered by the Scottish forests, evading civilized areas and luring unsuspecting preys for unknown reasons. The few times he has been seen had contributed to create the legend of the Fear Dubh." Notes: He appears to prefer children as preys in a similar fashion to EXPUNGED, although his condition of "father with a lost daughter" may be the cause, there's also the possibility of some kind of connection. It's also important to note that according to some of the historical records, the daughter of Douglas attempted to search for his father at least 3 times after his exile with no success whatsoever. Maybe he doesn't want to be found by her in his state. The version of the ritual used for the transformation could not be recovered, although his characteristic to not only being unable to cure the subject's previous diseases, but to accentuate them (gaseous gangrene), makes it not worthy to be found. Known Paranormal Abilities Mainly physical superiority, with an inhuman size, durability and strength. Limited teleportation. Emission of some kind of dense grey smoke (Supposedly for evasion purposes and teleportation). Fear inducing aura. Miscellaneous Facts *Alias: Fear Dubh/Grey Irish Giant * Real name: Douglas Ross * First seen: Scotland, 1748 * Last seen: Ireland 1909/Scotland, 1960 * Status: Inactive * Class: 2 * Height: approximately 2.6 - 2.7 meters, based on local sightings and contacts by the order. Based On *Fear Dubh legend (Scottish mythology) Category:Creatures Category:Art Category:Creepypasta Category:Alternate Versions